


Skinny Love

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Hannah has a problem and it takes medical intervention for her to confront her problemi know i usually name the chapters after a song and i did this time as well but im not all that fond of this song and it didnt inspire me to write this scene but it fits so there ya go





	Skinny Love

1st week of term 135lbs, how did she let herself get so out of shape over the summer. It must have been the move. It’s always hard to watch your diet when you travel. She needed to shed those extra 40 lbs as quickly as possible before any of her peers or worse; the teachers noticed the extra baggage.  
2nd week of term 123lbs, her favorite time to work out was when everyone was at evening meal. The gym was empty and she could work out to her hearts content until Ruby closed up for the night around 9pm  
3rd week of term 114lbs…good, Ariel ballet was always the hardest on her. The constant rising and falling made her already perpetual state of dizziness even worse  
4th week of term 105lbs…perfect…finally there, her hollow stomach applauded her efforts as she fell asleep that night  
\---  
She felt nauseous and weak…that was par for the course these days it wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle, she dealt with this every day. She pulled up into sous-sus and then soutenued to continue with the other side of the barre work out. They had only just started the barre warm up…why was she so hot? They finished their developpe combination. No matter how deep she breathed she didn’t feel like she could get air. The class…the day had just started why did she feel so weak. After the Barre warm up the class staggered themselves to practice their rond de jambe de tourne. By the first few turns Hannah was dizzy to the point of near blind and her neck and jaw ached; a deep throbbing pain. They switched to practice the same move on the left side. She rose up on pointe and spun using her other leg to propel her around. 1 turn 2 turns 3 turns. She felt a stab deep in the middle of her chest. It rocked her down to her core. She hand no time to catch herself as she fell directly to the floor. Cas was the first one at her side. She couldn’t see his face but she knew the hands that were holding hers and even through the dizzy distortion she could still make out his voice.  
“It hurts…”  
“What hurts Hannah…come on you gotta talk to me!”  
“My chest…it aches…”  
“What else…  
“Immm….Imm dizzsssyy…and I don’t feel good…I neeeed a…” Hannah wasn’t sure how but there was a trash can by her face right when she needed it. There was nothing in her body to throw up except for green tea and stomach acid  
…  
Within a few moments the hands checking her vitals were not Cass…they were most likely Ellens  
“Darling I'm gonna need you to drink this for me, it will help with the dizziness and the sweating.” Ellen held a plastic bottle up to Hannahs lips. It was apple juice. Hannah wanted to spit it out but she had no energy left for that. Hannah managed to lose consciousness despite the throbbing, stabbing pain in her chest. When she woke up she was in Ellens office, then in the back of an ambulance, then in a hospital…at least that was her best guess…it wasn’t the academy that’s for certain…she was just so…tired…  
Hannah awoke bleary eyed to the sound of the pastoral symphony, Cas must be nearby, that was always his favorite piece of classical music.  
“Cas...?” he was holding her hand before she could even manage another syllable “where am I?” Hannah muttered with a slur  
“You’re in a hospital”  
“That explains the smell…what happened.”  
“You had a heart attack”  
“What…”  
“In the middle of class you had a heart attack.”  
“How did that happen?”  
“I don’t know…maybe because you never eat…”  
“I eat.” She mumbled defensively  
“Fucking when Hannah. They weighed you when you came in…I was there…You’re are almost 50 lbs underweight.”  
“Yeah and…”  
“And…and…you had a fucking heart attack because of it.”  
“Cas don’t freaking lecture me right now…okay…I'm in a hospital bed…”  
“Because you damn near starved yourself to death, I’ll stop lecturing when you stop endangering your own health.”  
"Ill stop endangering my health when it stops being worth it.  
"You would rather be skinny than healthy?  
"i would rather be a principle dancer than a basic back row bitch like that Sarah girl  
"we aren't talking about Sarah were talking about you...when did you get so mean Hannah...you used to be one of the nicest people i had ever met...now your starting to sound like Lillith...or mom...i cant tell  
"don't compare me to mom  
"ill stop making the comparison when it stops being accurate. with that Cas picked up his bag and walked out of the room


End file.
